Penumbra
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = penumbra |handlingname = PENUMBRA |textlabelname = PENUMBRA |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Maibatsu Penumbra (Japanese: ペナンブラ, Penanbura) is a two-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of the car is clearly based on the North American styling of the . The front bumper design comes from the first generation Scion tC, while the headlights are similar to those found on the . The tail lights closely resembles the ones from the . The sides of the car feature the common Japanese geometric styling and the flared front quarter area is where a long, straight body line begins at about half the car's height. The main body line runs parallel to the bottom edge of the side windows of the car. The car features polymer covered . The car's roof is finished with a black polymer and is outlined by a very smooth curve that runs into the third box section of the body quite smoothly. The lower edge of the rear windscreen is completely curved. At the very top of the car, the roof appears to be finished with a black polymer insert. The car features ten spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tyres. The rear face of the car features a sharp curved edge at the top which spans almost the entire width of the car's body. Beneath this, there is a horizontal brake light strip, which is as wide as the license plate. The manufacturer emblem is located centrally, just beneath the strip. Either side of the strip, at the edges of the body there are chrome-backed rear light units. The rear lights feature three straight edges and then a curved edge which makes the unit decrease in height towards the edges of the car's body. The units are split into four main sections, two inset on the chrome area and then two beneath. Below the lights, the central body area is impressed with it's top edge being in line with the lower edge of the rear light units and it's outer edges in line with the rear light's inner edges. License plates are mounted centrally on the impressed area. A sharp line signifies a different facet of the rear bumper. Most of the lower area is covered by a polymer insert with curved outer edges. This area houses twin-rectangle exhaust tips, close to either edge and a central duct. At half the height of the lower bumper insert area there are horizontal lines signifying secondary pieces of the bumper at its base. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car is powered by what looks like a V8 that sends power to the wheels in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout (contrasting with the FF layout of the Eclipse GT and SE), and claimed to be a 2.6L Turbo engine. Despite the car's sporty appearance, performance is only just above average. The top speed of the Penumbra is satisfactory, as it is comparable to the speed of a Sentinel. After modification, its top speed is close to that of a Fusilade, meaning a large improvement. Acceleration however, is rather unsatisfactory. The brakes are very weak, as the car takes a while to come to a full stop. The overall feeling of the vehicle is heavy and cumbersome, in spite its sporty looks. It seems to be a pretty bad choice as a getaway vehicle in a chase as it's easily outmatched by most police vehicles. The only attribute worth mentioning is the handling, as it is good. When given proper modification at Los Santos Customs, the overall performance improves remarkably, with acceleration being the best upgrade it can get. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' As of the After Hours update for Grand Theft Auto Online, the Penumbra received livery modifications, not available in story mode. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Penumbra-GTAV-PoliceChase.jpg|The Penumbra first seen early in a screenshot. MaibatsuPenumbra-PremiumDeluxeMotorsport.png|Advertisement at Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Penumbra-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Penumbra on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Penumbra-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Penumbra on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Hao's Penumbra Hao's orange Penumbra has many modifications applied, such as upgraded bumpers, exhaust, lights, hood, roof, skirts, spoiler, turbo tuning, and modified rims. The vehicle's doors are locked to the player, and its headlights are permanently on. This variant is not seen in traffic. This specific variant can be replicated in-game, but is otherwise never seen in this form outside of this mission. It also sports a unique pearl not available at Los Santos Customs. To obtain it, simply: #Obtain a Towtruck. #Go to Hao's Strangers and Freaks mission. #On arrival, shoot near Hao to scare him away. #Hook Hao's car to the truck, and take it to the player's safehouse garage. #Save the game after delivering it to the garage, and reload the save. The vehicle will now be unlocked. |modelset_window = Rolled Down Left |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Spoiler: GT Wing Hood: Carbon Vented Hood Front Bumper: Carbon Splitter & Canards Rear Bumper: Carbon Diffuser & Tow Hook Roof: Carbon Roof Skirts: Custom Skirts 2 Chassis: Roll Cage & Chassis Upgrade Grille: Exposed Intercooler Exhaust: Titanium Tuner Exhaust Wheels: Ruff Weld Turbo: Yes Xenon Headlights: Yes }} Penumbra-GTAV-front-Hao.png|Hao's customized Penumbra. (Rear quarter view) ShiftWork-GTAV-HaoPenumbra.jpg|As seen in the mission. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *As already mentioned, a heavily modified Penumbra, owned by Hao, appears in his Strangers and Freaks mission Shift Work. *Appears in a random Switch Scene event, wherein Trevor is chasing a heavily damaged Penumbra inside the storm drain while apologizing for exposing himself. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes it may spawn driven around Alta, Vinewood and Rockford Hills. *In front of Grove Street Garage, especially when loading the game. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Has a higher possibility of spawning if the car is requested by Simeon Yetarian. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos as of patch 1.13. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Penumbra are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *The car's name relates to the Eclipse, as "Penumbra" are elements of a shadow and an Eclipse is the obstruction of light on a celestial body by the passage of another, engulfing into a shadow. *The Penumbra was described to have been recently discontinued. This is a reference to how the real life Eclipse was discontinued in 2012. *The "Almost Had You" livery for the Penumbra is based on from movie. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The inner right light cast appears to be slightly offset from the physical light, as it is located almost over the separation of the right headlight and the grille. This issue is more apparent when viewed up-front with the lights on and in dark areas or at night. Navigation }}de:Penumbra (V) es:Penumbra fr:Penumbra pl:Penumbra pt:Penumbra ru:Penumbra Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Tuners Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Sports Vehicle Class